


Mind Over Matter

by Isbazia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Love at First Sight, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbazia/pseuds/Isbazia
Summary: Lexa Woods lives with Anya and Lincoln in the middle of the city. An unexpected trip to the mountains will lead her to know Octavia’s friends, especially a beautiful blonde with blue eyes.Or, the Thanksgiving mountain trip AU no one asked for, but with lesbians, snowboard, campfires and “Never have I ever” games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first English fic ever and it's basically the translation of a story I first wrote almost two years ago, so it is fully written. Still, I've just started translating it, so it's gonna take a while for all the chapters to be posted. There'll be some music references, both hidden in the narrative and with actual lyrics (there will be notes at the end of every chapter). The entire story is inspired by PVRIS music (hence the title), so if you're a fan, yayy! If you don't know them, just check them out, they're great (plus, the front woman is gay, so, you know, added value). However, not all the references are PVRIS' songs (actually, almost none of them lol), but you'll see ;)
> 
> I really hope you like it, let me know what you think!

When Lincoln had mentioned a quick trip to the mountains nobody had taken him seriously. Anya had just laughed at him and I had barely cocked an eyebrow without even speaking. At that time it didn’t feel like the right thing for us. Maybe working as a personal trainer wasn’t that stressing, especially if you owned the gym you worked at. So, if Lincoln needed a break he could’ve just decided to take it. But that doesn’t quite apply if you work at a bar, under who also happens to be your roommate. Anya is so in love with her job she surely doesn’t take that many breaks from what she calls her “happy place”. And yet, a week after that one-way conversation, with Thanksgiving around the corner, a bunch of days in the snow seemed pretty tempting.  
  
I’ve never been too keen on adventures. I like being at home. So of course _I_ was the problem. But Lincoln couldn’t stop talking about this amazing place in the middle of the nature, about all the fun and the quietness, how would’ve been great to meet other people (mostly Octavia’s friends). _God, he’s so obsessed with this girl_. Eventually I think I accepted to go just to shut him up. Or maybe it was because Anya seemed pretty willing to take a break too. I don’t know. Truth is, we packed our bags and collected our supplies of junk food in a blink of an eye, and without even realizing it, I found myself riding with two dorks, who decided to sing _very_ loudly all the way up to this backwoods place. They’re dorks, yeah, but I don’t know what I’d do without them.  
  
//  
  
The driving is pretty uncomfortable, but at least we take turns. It helps a little that the weather outside is pretty good. It’s one of those rare fall days with an actually hot sun shining. It strongly reminds me that time when I used to live with my parents. I think I was six or seven, and I loved spending those afternoons outside. It was all so nice. Yeah, it _was_. I turn up the volume of the radio and try to focus on the road in front of me. I don’t want to kill the mood on the very first day.  
  
When we get to the cabin Lincoln booked for our vacation, I sigh with relief while I get out of the car to stretch my legs. I notice right away that the temperature is quite lower than back in the city. My body starts shivering, and my first instinct is to cross my arms tight against my chest to provide some sort of heat.  
  
“You know, the coat works better, Squiddy” Anya whispers, as she walks by. She winks at me, nudging my shoulder.  
  
“I hate that nickname, and you know that!” I yell at her while she walks away.  
I really hate it. Nobody ever took my passion for giant squids seriously. Is it that odd? I lean over the driver seat to grab my black coat, as I try to put it on shaking.  
Lincoln helps me take all the bags out of the car. We do that quite quickly, as we’re both pretty tired and want to lay down to rest a bit. I honestly wish to stay in my room all night, although I think I heard  Lincoln saying something about a pub, and people, and a party maybe? _Ugh_ , I wish I could die right now at the very thought of socializing. Though I feel kinda bad for my friends, I have to admit that. We’ve been here for what, ten minutes? And I already wish to hijack all they’re plans of going out and have fun. I’m such a mess. I’m so caught up in my brooding that I almost jump when Lincoln puts his hand on my shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Lexa. I just wanted to thank you for going along with all this. It really means a lot to me. I promise you won’t regret it” he says, looking at me with soft eyes and one of his most charming smiles. _So unfair_.  
  
Yet, I feel those words course right through my limbs and I can’t help but feel better. A timid hint of a smile creeps up on my face and I nod. Lincoln holds his gaze for a couple of seconds more and then turns around. He grabs everything he can and then heads to the chalet. I stand there for bit longer. I take a look around and I have to admit that this place is breathtaking. The chalet is entirely made of wood, including the stairway and little patio that leads to the front entrance. Everything is surrounded by nature. There is ivy falling beautifully all over the little balconies, majestic trees (I’m pretty sure they’re spruces) peeping out from behind the house, and cute little bushes surrounding the area along the perimeter. Moreover, the entire place is covered in fresh snow, making it look like a little piece of heaven. So private. So cosy.  
Maybe this trip wasn’t that bad an idea. Maybe I will really enjoy this. Maybe I’ll be able to clear up my mind a bit and actually spend time with Anya and Lincoln without brooding around and ruining everything. And maybe I really want to throw myself into making things better, for once.  
  
//  
  
The inside of the chalet is even more picturesque and fascinating. First thing that draws my attention as soon as I set foot in the facility is the strong scent of musk and bark. It’s pungent, but it soothes considerably the more I move forward. The lobby is pretty small, with just a big solid dark wood desk right in the middle, beautifully decorated with little animal inlays all over the front. There are lanterns all over the place, along with a few Christmas decorations here and there. I guess people up here don’t really care it’s barely November. The pretty chill weather must help set the mood for sure. There’s a woman standing up behind the massive desk. She shows us a wide grin, the moment we walk closer. She’s wearing what looks like a quite heavy white jumper, with a tiny tag saying “Sienna” right up to her heart. She has a big dark green scarf around her neck, which color matches her eyes perfectly. At first, I thought they were grey, but the flickering light of the lantern at her side just made me realize the hints of green in them. She may have noticed that I’m staring, cause she clears her throat and starts talking.  
  
“First time in Mount Weather?” she asks kindly, tilting her head a little. I nod bashfully. I’m not quite the talker when it comes to enter into a conversation with a complete stranger.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll like it in here. Welcome to Trigeda Chalet”. The woman smiles, as she leans over the desk to grab one of the brochures piled up at her left. She hands it to me and I can’t help but catch a glimpse of a tattoo on her wrist. I can’t tell what that is, but it looks like it’s just a little portion of a bigger design that perhaps goes up her arm. My mind starts picturing possible patterns. I like tattoos. I’ve always found extremely fascinating the way they can hold the meaning of a thousand words just in the simplest of outlines. The woman’s voice snaps me back to reality as she starts to give me directions to all the main areas of the facility, including all the info I need about my room. She wishes me a pleasant stay, as I go find my room to finally get some rest.  
  
As I walk through the door, I wonder where Anya and Lincoln went in the meantime. I put down my bags at the foot of the bed and I take a look around. The room’s not too small. There’s a king-size bed right in front of the door, with a nightstand on both sides. First thing I notice is the beautiful flowers and _all the candles_ that decorate all the spare surfaces of the room. There’s a small desk on the left and a bureau on the right. No wardrobe. Just a window, right above the headboard. It’s nice. I walk my way around the bed and start to unpack.  
  
I hate all the mess of clothes I managed to make on the bed already. I don’t like chaos, at all, so the faster I put everything where it’s supposed to be, the sooner I’ll feel better.  
  
All of a sudden, I hear a door burst open behind me, followed by a loud giggling, and my blood freezes.  
  
“Communicating bathroom, Woods! God, this place is amazing!” _Anya_. I’m not sure if she realizes all the hate I have in my body right now.  
  
“Damn you! You almost gave me a heart attack” I mutter, as I return to my scattered clothes on the bed, trying to ease my heart rate.  
  
Anya rolls her eyes and approaches the bed, jumping on and taking a look around the room.  
  
“Well, I have to say, this room really suits you” she teases. I decide to ignore her, pretending not to hear what she says. “I hope you’re almost done with all this OCD-housewife-ritual you’re having. We’re going out tonight, baby”. I jerk my head up, looking slightly annoyed. Anya smirks amused. Of course she expected that reaction.  
  
“Don’t give me that look, Woods. We just got here, you should be excited. Plus, Lincoln just spoke on the phone with Octavia, and she can’t wait to introduce all of her friends to us” she finishes, leaning on her hands against the mattress and tilting her head at me.  
  
I know I shouldn’t be such a buzzkill – sometimes, even _I_ can’t stand this anti-social aspect of me – but I can already feel the anxiety creep up inside of me. It’s almost like I can’t control my body. As soon as Anya mentioned going out, my stomach just started to writhe. I know Anya is right, I know she only has good intentions and she’s not trying to convince me just on a whim. She’s the only person in the entire world who really knows me and my issues when it comes to social skills. She knows where all this comes from and she’s never pressured me. Actually, she’s always tried to help me face everything as much comfortably as possible. Sometimes I feel horrible to have to look at her like this every time she suggests something fun to do. Lincoln’s words come back to my head, as I have trouble swallowing. _I can do this_.  
  
“What time do I have to be ready?” I ask her, folding my arms and definitely giving up.  
  
“There’s my Lexa” she replies, jumping on her feet with an annoying smirk on her face. “Try to be ready for 8. We’re leaving after dinner”. She smiles at me and smacks me playfully on the bum, while she sees herself out of the room through the bathroom. I sigh  loudly, as I lean on the dresser behind me and close my eyes. Night out. Chaos. People. _Strangers_.  
  
_It’s just a night like any other, Lexa. Just Octavia and a few friends, you can do this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets someone unexpectedly mesmerizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculous amount of time I took to post this, but you know, Christmas holidays are wild! Hope you like it :)

Black skinny jeans. Gray extra-large  “Oxford” hoodie. Black loose beanie. _Ugh_. If the look on my face, as I watch my reflection in the mirror, is any indication, I’m quite sure this is not the right outfit for tonight. Actually, I have no idea what the right outfit should be. This one looked convincing a few minutes ago. As did the last three in the past ten minutes or so. I’ll never be ready on time. It’s almost eight, and I’m still standing in front of the mirror. I don’t even know what kind of night out it will be. I don’t know where we’re going to, which pub we’re meeting Octavia, how freaking cold outside actually is.  
  
I turn around to face the bed and sigh frustrated. I try to clear up my mind and relax. _Breathe in, breathe out_.  
  
I hear a knock on the door. “Ten minutes, Woods!” Anya chimes through the bathroom. I put my hands on my head and I stare at the mess of clothes I was able to make on the bed. I shrug the discomfort of that sight and try to concentrate. I notice something under a pair of  light-blue jeans, and I lean over to grab the sleeve of the burgundy jumper Lincoln gave me a couple of birthdays ago. This might do. I change quickly and put the beanie back on. One last glance in the mirror and I’m pretty sure I’m _finally_ ready to go. The jumper looks great, the hair is carefully tamed under the beanie, and the no-makeup idea is still a good one. I move towards the desk chair and grab my black coat, blowing out the few candles still lit. I step out of the room and I take a deep breath.  
  
//  
  
I’ve always thought I had seen all kinds of pubs, even the strangest ones. You know, with a side job as a bartender, you end up hanging around a bit. But this “Shrieking Bar” is something else. Lincoln had tried to tell us what kind of place it was, what kind of people we could find there, but “cool place” and “alternative people” didn’t help quite at all.  
  
As we get closer to the entrance, we can even hear the music echoing, mixed with voices and laughs, and a bunch of thuds now and then. _What is this place?_ No wonder the name “Shrieking”. I’m not really sure I want to go inside to find out how’s in there, but Anya has already linked her arm with mine and she’s pulling me closer to the pub, smirking as if she knew I was starting to have cold feet.  
  
“It looks awesome!” she chimes thrilled.  
  
As we open the front door, we actually understand the amount of noise inside. There’s music pumping, but it’s barely audible due to all the chatting and laughing going on. The place is full, there’s people everywhere, all disposed between the bar, the few tables in the middle of the room, and the booths along the wall opposite the counter. Some are eating, some are arguing animatedly, some are just taking shots and slamming the glasses on the wooden tables.  
  
“I think you forgot to mention how much chaos there was gonna be in here” I try to say to Lincoln, a little bit nervous. He smiles at me with a guilty look in his eyes and just shrugs. I really wish those grins of his wouldn’t affect me this much, but I can’t deny the way they manage to calm me down every time.  
  
“Come on, Lexa. Let’s go get some alcohol so we can start the party” he says, putting his arm around my shoulders  and leading me to the bar.  
  
“I don’t think our little Lexa will need much of it, given the last time…” Anya comments, leaving the sentence hanging to suppress a laugh. Lincoln starts laughing right away, trying to get it together as I look at him sternly.  
  
“Very funny. First of all, that night had started pretty badly, and I think I don’t need to remember you _why_ ” I start to explain, even if my friends’ giggles don’t quite help with the serious tone I’m trying to use. “Besides, Nyko’s homemade liquor is stronger that it might seem”.  
  
“Lexa, that was supposed to be a quite night to help you feel better after what happened with _you-know-who_. But you managed to turn it into a drunken karaoke after the very firsts shots” Anya clarifies smugly, folding her arms and tilting her head at me. I realize I’ve been cornered, so I just make a face and stick my tongue out at her. _Very mature_.  
  
We manage to find just two empty stools at the bar, so Lincoln chivalrously insists that Anya and I take a seat. We thank him and decide what to order. As Lincoln tries to draw the attention of the barman towards us, I take another look around from this perspective.  
  
There’s so many different people. From the bunch of heavy bearded mountain men in their fifties who chug their drinks right from the bottles, to the few couples who share heart eyes and hold hands while they sip ridiculously colored cocktails. The place is quite chaotic, since it’s not that big itself, but I have to admit that I’m starting to like it. Once you get used to the loud noise, it’s not that annoying after all. You can sense the light mood of levity, even though the “sad old ruin” look might trick you. The room’s only light source are the dim lights of the lanterns all over the walls and the neon behind the bar. It’s all so characteristic and fascinating. I spot a little stage on the far back of the room, but it looks like it’s had better days.  
  
“Beer for the ladies, and Jack for the mister” the barman chimes, bringing me back to reality. I turn to face him and smile bashfully, as I take my beer.  
  
“To us, and this new adventure” Lincoln says, raising his glass to us. Anya and I both nod and join him with our beers up. _Here it goes_.  
  
//  
  
It’s been at least ten minutes since we arrived, but neither Octavia nor her friends are here. Lincoln must got a stiff neck by now, trying to spot them every time we hear the door open. I honestly thought she and her friend would already be in the pub before we got here, but apparently they’re not very punctual. This bothers me more than a little. _Relax, Lexa._  
  
“They should be here any time now” Lincoln says with a bright smile, looking at his phone. He really can’t wait to see his girlfriend. Sometimes I wonder if his attitude towards her isn’t just a little too over the top, but I have to admit that I’ve never seen him happier, and that is just too sweet to ignore. Besides, I got to know Octavia pretty well, and I think she’s definitely the perfect match for him.  
  
“Well, I do hope so. I’m getting old on this stool” Anya sighs , with a hint of annoyance in her voice. As we both share a knowing look, we catch Lincoln look up to the doorway and waving his arm to somebody. Anya and I lean a little to try and see who’s coming towards us. And there she is, Octavia, in all her cheerfulness and radiance. After her follows a small group of people, all about the same age. I spot Bellamy Blake – her brother – right away, a not-too-tall guy with a solid body and distinctive dark curls that fall over his kind dark eyes. The others are complete strangers to me. Lincoln grabs his girlfriend gently and hugs her eagerly, while Octavia’s friends get in full visual range. Aside from the Blakes, there are two thin guys, one with Asiatic traits and the other with a goofy grin and weird snowboard goggles on his head, and two girls, one with beautiful Hispanic traits and the other full blonde with breathtaking blue eyes. _Those eyes_ …  
  
“Girls, you already know Bellamy,” Lincoln starts speaking, pointing him to us. Both Anya and I nod and give him a polite smile, as Lincoln proceeds with introductions.  
  
“And they are Monty, Jasper, Raven and Clarke”. I start shaking hands with all of them by order, replying to their enthusiasm with a shy smile. Though, once my hand touches the blonde with mesmerizing eyes’, my heart skips a beat. I can’t tell what happened, but it’s like I felt something strange creeping inside me, giving me shivers down my spine and causing my stomach to turn upside down. Someone clears their throat and I snap back to reality. The beautiful blonde girl in front of me tilts her head to the side and give me a questioning look, along with a faint smile.  
  
“Everything ok?” _Her voice_ …  
  
I don’t know anything anymore. Something’s happening to me, but I don’t know what that is. Blindsided, I stammer an awkward “yes” and promptly look away. I can’t hold that stare, it’s so damn hypnotic, it kinda makes you let go of your grip on reality. _What a weird feeling_.  
  
We all agree to sit at the closest table available, right next to the bar. We order another round of drinks, along with the first round for Octavia and her friends. I _do_ need another beer. Anya takes a seat beside me and looks totally comfortable. _Weird._ I, on the other hand, feel kinda lost, but I’m starting to get curious about all of this.  
  
Everybody starts talking about themselves, how they all met, how they met Lincoln and everything. I have to say that they all seem so close. The two boys, Monty and Jasper, are always up for jokes and puns, and Raven seems to be the perfect sidekick. Octavia tags along, but she’s quieter. And then there’s Clarke, facing me over the table, who sips her dark beer and keeps laying her eyes on me every now and then between laughs for something one of her friends said. Maybe I’m just hallucinating from the alcohol that’s starting to kick in. I should stop thinking about it and enjoy the night.  
  
“So, _Lexa_. What is that you do for a living?” Jasper’s voice brings me back. He’s looking at me with a big grin on his face, waiting for an answer.  
  
“Oh, uhm, I’m trying to get my degree in literature, but in the meantime I help Anya with the pub she works at” I say hesitantly.  
  
“At the pub she _owns_ ” Anya specifies with pride in her voice. The boys start oohing while the girls laugh amused. I roll my eyes at her, but I can’t help to smile a little. She’s always like that.  
  
//  
  
We’re all definitely at least tipsy as the conversations shift to weirder and funnier topics. Maybe they’re funnier ‘cause we manage to laugh at every single word by now. I haven’t spent a night like this in a long time, I feel oddly relaxed. I don’t know when I stopped minding all the imperfections surrounding me, but I don’t feel the need to worry about what’s happening around me, and maybe tonight I don’t have to at all.  
  
Still, there’s something I sense, something I can’t help but notice: Clarke still keeps looking at me every now and then. I don’t know if I should feel flattered or intimidated. I don’t know this girl. The only thing I got to find out is what she cared to share with us tonight. I know she draws for a living and loves to sing, that her mother’s a doctor and works at an ER here in Mount Weather for the whole ski season – that’s one of the reasons she’s here – and every winter she invites her friends to spend the holidays here all together. That’s it. That’s all I know, but I think I wanna find out more.  
  
“You should all come to the Sky Crew! We have great slopes and you could be our guests” Monty says eagerly, supported by a super-smiley Jasper beside him. Everybody’s faces start to lit up as a series of “yes” and “yeah” follows, while Raven and Clarke share a knowing look.  
  
“It’ll be fun, it’s a pretty private spot, we’re among friends, we can do whatever the hell we want” Bellamy adds with a beam, high-fiving his sister.  
  
I’ve never actually been skiing before, but I do have been doing a bit of snowboard when I was younger – and I love it –, so maybe it could actually be fun to go. I look for Anya’s reaction, and I’m happy to see her nodding and smiling.  
  
We decide to go right the next morning, after the guys told us where to go and how to reach the place. They also tell us not to worry about anything, that they will provide us everything we need – as in equipment, passes, etc. –, that everything’s gonna be on the house, in spite of any effort to decline such a generous offer.  
  
Meanwhile, the night has shifted to a softer and quieter mood – even the music has changed its rhythm. Everything feels nicer. Going out tonight was a good idea. I like the place, I like the people, and I want to know them better. Some more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Amusing discoveries and first Clexa conversation.


End file.
